Destins entrecroisés
by loupetit
Summary: Minato doit prendre une décision importante. Que choisira-t-il?


Prologue:

Une étrange lueur orange illumina la plaine qui jusqu'à cet instant était encore plongée dans les ténèbres. Elle fut suivie d'un grondement sourd et d'un cri de détresse d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci se trouvait allongée par terre ses vêtements couverts de boue et de sang, ses longs cheveux rouge retombaient piteusement devant son visage d'une pâleur extrême. Seul l'éclat de vie dans ses yeux vert émeraude prouvait qu'elle était toujours en vie. Un voile de larme avait recouvert ces yeux quand elle avait compris le plan de son époux, elle avait essayé en vain de se redresser et de l'en empêcher mais tout se qu'elle put faire c'est crier. Et bizarrement ça à marcher, le jeune homme blond avait immédiatement arrêté son geste pour venir la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour qu'il l'entende, elle se mit à le supplier.

\- Minato, ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie

Avec beaucoup de douceur il la retourna sur le dos et il lui caressa la joue en lui expliquant calmement.

\- Je suis obligé si je veux tous les sauver

\- Non

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de continuer d'une voix faible.

\- Il y a une autre solution et tu la connais

Les mains du blond arrêtèrent aussitôt de caresser les cheveux de sa femme et elles se mirent à trembler. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux et vinrent s'écraser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se mit à reparler sa voix comme éteinte.

\- Si je fais ça, tu mourras

\- Je ne survivrais pas de toute façon, mais toi tu peux encore survivre, tu peux encore le protéger, l'aimez pour nous deux, lui parler de moi,…

\- Je ne peux pas, ce serait trop dur sans toi

\- Je sais, mais pense à ton fils, on ne peut pas l'abandonner tout les deux

Elle posa une main sur la joue de son époux et plongea ces yeux vert dans les yeux bleu azur de celui-ci. Voyant qu'il hésitait encore, elle continua ces arguments.

\- Tu lui as promis d'être toujours la pour lui, souviens toi de ce jour-là.

\- retour en arrière-

8 mois plus tôt

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand un jeune homme sorti du bureau de l'hokage, il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il vit l'heure avancer. Kushina allait encore lui reprocher d'être en retard pour le souper. Il se dépêcha rapidement de parcourir les rues jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte il fut étonné de ne rien entendre, tout était calme comme si il n'y avait personne, il s'avança prudemment jusqu'au salon et d'un coup la lampe qui jusque là était éteinte s'alluma et il entendit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire

Surpris il sursauta avant de sourire tout gêné de s'être fait avoir comme ça, Kushina vint l'embrasser puis lui prit la main afin de l'emmener près de leurs amis. Il les remercia chaleureusement puis ils s'installèrent pour prendre l'apéro et parler de tout et de rien. Finalement Rin proposa de donner les cadeaux en attendant que le repas finisse de cuire. Tous acceptèrent et c'est ainsi que Minato reçu, une paire de lunette de la par d'Obito, un set à pansement de Rin, un katana de Kakashi, un nouveau stylo de la par de Sarutobi, un livre (les chroniques d'un ninja courageux) de Jiraya, un éventail de combat de la part de Mikoto et de Fugaku, un parchemin à sceau de la part de Hiashi et pour finir il reçu une paire de petits chaussons bleus de la part de Kushina. A la vue de ceux-ci il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont un peut petit pour moi?

Un fou rire se fit entendre, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu, il voulut demander à son ancien maitre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle quand la voix de Kakashi se fit entendre.

\- C'est pas pour vous, mais pour le bébé

Au début il crut avoir mal compris quand il vit tout le monde féliciter Kushina pour la nouvelle. Un grand sourire germa sur son visage et des larme de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

\- Merci Kushina, je te promets que je veillerai sur vous deux et que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que notre enfant soit heureux.

-fin du flash back -

Le blond hocha la tête et il déposa l'enfant près de sa mère afin qu'elle puisse imposer elle-même le sceau qui sauverait le village et changerait la vie de son fils.

\- Tu as raison, je veillerais sur lui pour nous deux.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle rendit son dernier souffle.


End file.
